


Bowser Jr. and Toadette In The Explosive Suitcase

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser Jr. and Toadette have to save a seaport from an explosive suitcase! And Dry Bowser occasionally pops up with little importance to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nighttime. A dark figure stood on the tallest peak of the mountain overshadowing the huge tropical rain forest below, the full moon lighting up the night sky. The dark figure turned out to be Zoroark, the monster fox Pokemon, who was wearing a dark trench coat and wearing a pair of black sunglasses with a dark classy hat.

"This is the place. Send in the secret weapon at once." Zoroark stated into his headpiece, smirking as he looked down at the forest.

"Yes, Master Zoroark. As you wish." The voice on the other line replied, doing an errand that Zoroark specifically ordered for.

Zoroark chuckled as she jumped down to the forest, disappearing within an instant.

* * *

_Though they were pretty different, they have been incredibly close friends for so long, they practically treat each other like a brother and sister._

Bowser Jr. dodged the bullets that were shooting at him as he blasted back with his Paintbrush, the rainbow shots destroying the hovering robots that were chasing him and Toadette. Toadette dashed right next to Bowser Jr., winking as the two went through the various jungle foliage of the Lakeside Park, dodging the bullets easily as Toadette proceeded to climb up one of the tall trees as Bowser Jr. ran around the trees in circles, causing the robots to explode in several pieces.

_Even though one is a humanoid mushroom and another is a humanoid reptile._

"Toadette, you're open!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he tossed several rings up to Toadette, who caught all of them. "Be quick and don't hesitate, okay?"

_But regardless, they had many amazing adventures. And regardless of the conflicts they came across, or dealt with each other, they always came through in the end._

"I'm going as fast as I can, Junior!" Toadette shouted as she used the rings to dash quickly, homing attack all of the robots that were coming close to her. Toadette then landed back down with Bowser Jr. giving each other a hug and then a fist bump as they left the jungle behind, all of the robots chasing them.

_And it's that kind of dynamic team up that defines them greatly._

"I hear you on that," Dry Bowser stated, making an unnecessary cameo as he was collecting the molten rocks that were fired out of the erupting volcano in the distance of the racecourse.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were both in the middle of nowhere, which was a desert somewhere in the most southwestern corner of the planet, if that's even possible. Or at least that's what it felt like, since they were at the southern edge of the Bone Dry Dunes racecourse, far from the actual race track, for they had no idea on where to settle. They were inside a cabin that practically was rundown, with absolutely nothing interesting to contribute. Due to there being no chairs, Bowser Jr. and Toadette were standing up the entire time, and Toadette was fed up as Bowser Jr. was doing his best to make up excuses.

"God, it's so boring... why do we have to be in this stupid old hotel room, anyway?" Toadette groaned as she placed her hands on her hips, "We don't even have money!"

Bowser Jr. laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course we do, Toadette! I got enough, don't worry..." He then opened his right palm, seeing nothing but cents. "Uhhh... I got twelve nickels for the gum... five dimes for the bathroom... and three pennies for donating..."

Toadette dropped her jaw in disbelief, as she screamed, pulling her mushroom ponytails. "AGH! JUNIOR, YOU DIPLOMA DOPE!" She then proceeded to choke Bowser Jr., tightening her grip as Junior gagged. "We got no money, we're stuck in a terrible room... what else can go wrong?"

Suddenly, the robot that went by the name of R.O.B., which in turn was short for Robotic Operation Buddy, which in turn was called Robot in Japan, which in turn was used as a shitty excuse to increase the word count as Dry Bowser would later point out in an edit of this particular chapter, popped up in the room via a white puff of smoke, coughing as he approached Toadette and Bowser Jr.

"Hello, my fine fellow friends. How is your stay here?" ROB greeted as he moved his gray colored robotic arms up and down and all around at the speed of sound.

Toadette released Bowser Jr. as she folded her arms, growling at ROB. "How is our stay? It's crappy!" She frantically shook her arms as she pouted, "Being stuck here after our previous adventure is like a nightmare come true! I thought we would be staying in a five stay hotel, but this is just a shack in the middle of nowhere!"

ROB chuckled nervously as he shook his head, opening up his chest as he revealed a built in laptop. "Anyway, I got some valuable information for you two. Zoroark ordered a secret suitcase to be delivered to the port around Seaport."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as she scoffed at the name of the port. "A port named Seaport. Who the hell writes this crap? Seriously?"

"Hey, the author needed something. Cut him some slack," Dry Bowser interrupted as he was selling salty pretzels nearby at a newly constructed pretzel cart he made bone by bone.

"Did you really have to make this unnecessary cameo?" Bowser Jr. groaned as he glared at his boney relative.

Dry Bowser shrugged. "Hey, it helps to pay the bills."

Awkward silence. Toadette farted while ROB cleared his robotic throat as he got back to the main objective. "Anyway, you two need to head east and fast, before that suitcase explodes." He then zapped both Bowser Jr. and Toadette, immediately sending the two to Seaport.

"Well great. Now who am I going to sell these salty pretzels in a desert to?" Dry Bowser lamented as he even got dressed for the occasion.

R.O.B. simply shrugged his mechanical arms of metal as Dry Bowser glared at him, with there being no importance to the rest of this chapter, or this story in general.

* * *

Meanwhile with out idiotic duo, Bowser Jr. and Toadette landed on their stomachs, groaning in pain as they shook their heads, looking around and wondering where the suitcase was.

"You get a quick search over there," Bowser Jr. stated to Toadette as he pointed at the food stands nearby, while he dashed to the warehouses.

Toadette looked through the food baskets, pushing the food merchants and visiting people to the side. She then paused as she looked at the last basket, looking back into it and gasping as she heard ticking. Tossing all the fish out much to the anger of the merchants, Toadette grabbed the suitcase, trying to hold it as much as she could, as it was pretty heavy.

"Junior! I got the suitcase!" Toadette shouted as she ran towards the warehouse, tripping over the concrete as she landed on her face, sending the suitcase into the air.

Bowser Jr. gawked as he dashed towards the suitcase but was pushed aside by Zoroark, who snatched the suitcase and dashed towards the city. Bowser Jr. helped Toadette up as the two dashed after Zoroark. Pushing the people aside, Bowser Jr. and Toadette tried getting to Zoroark as fast as possible, but sadly for them, Zoroark was much faster, as he then placed the suitcase on the lighthouse. He then stood on top of it, placing back on his trench coat, dark sunglasses, and his hat, laughing as he folded his arms. Toadette and Bowser Jr. gasped as Zoroark pointed at them.

"I admire you bravery, but you're too late," Zoroark stated as he disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, shouting afterwards, "In two minutes, this entire harbor is out of business!"

Bowser Jr. and Toadette looked at each other as they gulped, nodding afterwards.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Toadette asked as she raised her hands by her face.

Bowser Jr. shrugged as he replied, "Well, we only have three chapters to do this, so why not. How hard can it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you focused on me for?" Dry Bowser pinpointed as he was drifting around the Super Bell Highway on his Bone Rattler, doing some well timed jumps and stunts as he got back onto his bike. "It's obvious what you're here for, so go to that!"

While saying this, Dry Bowser accidentally smashed right into an incoming train. To say the least, not only was Dry Bowser reduced to a bunch of bones, along with his bike being crushed, the impact was somehow strong enough to cause the entire train to explode, killing everyone in it. But, that's not important...

* * *

Timed mines, lasers, bullets, saws, chains, the whole works! Zoroark apparently had the lighthouse rigged, as Bowser Jr. and Toadette were having a rough time getting to the top. Toadette screamed as she tried covering herself, her pink dress getting ripped up to the top, revealing her white panties and naked chest. Bowser Jr., despite taking on the injuries, pressed forward, headbutting or munching down on the chainsaws that came towards him, ripping apart the girders that were in his way. Both of the two young characters looked up, the suitcase having eleven seconds to explode.

"Quick, Toadette! Don't just stand there looking stupid like you usually do! Use your ponytails!" Bowser Jr. shouted, pointing for added effect.

Toadette nodded, allowing Bowser Jr. to toss her up as she spun her tiny mushroom ponytail, hovering to the top, she grabbed the suitcase, and tossed it through the open window, watching the suitcase fall. Bowser Jr. then rammed right through the lighthouse wall and punched the suitcase into the far horizon, the explosion causing the sky to turn yellow orange. Bowser Jr. then fell several feet below, exploding into several pieces of... well... lego.

"Seriously? Lego, are you real?" Toadette asked as she angrily stared at the screen, folding her arms with disgust. "Why can't you just say meat? It's not like this fanfic is gonna get censored by television, or something."

Well, that's the thing. We don't have the budget for-

"Bullshit." Bowser Jr. groaned in pain, being splattered all over the ground.

Several painful minutes later, after ROB arrived and told the officials of the city of Seaport what happened. the people all gave Bowser Jr. and Toadette a huge celebration. Toadette was enjoying her new dress, while Bowser Jr. was in a wheel chair, much to his annoyance.

"Isn't this great, BJ?" Toadette asked as she stared at Junior, giggling while twirling around. "I have a new dress, and I feel like a patch of fresh daises!"

Bowser Jr. groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Yet here I am, in a stupid chair, my wounds being a great hurdle on my part."

Toadette giggled, as ROB and the people laughed heartily, while Bowser Jr. continued groaning in pain and annoyance. Back at the top of the lighthouse, Zoroark was watching, somewhat disappointed but still having enough dignity to chuckle, not being seen or heard by anyone...

...except Dry Bowser, who proceeded to push Zoroark off. Why?

"Because I need a reason to be in this stupid story," Is what Dry Bowser concluded, attempting to head down the ladder as several pelicans attacked him, thinking he was a crab, much to his annoyance as he spent the end of the story zapping the big mouth birds of the sea.


End file.
